


discussion

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Discussion of WhiteRose, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby's almost forgotten about their talk about Weiss. Blake hasn't.





	discussion

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't one of the prompts. I wrote 029, realized I needed something to bridge them, and wrote this. enjoy.

Ruby figures the talk she and Blake had about Weiss is the end of it. Actually, she doesn't even think about it enough to think that's the end of it. She has a couple more panicky spikes of being convinced that Blake is going to be mad, and then she forgets about it. Weiss is really pretty and really smart, and Blake doesn't care that Ruby thinks about kissing her sometimes, so long as she doesn't actually do it.

"Would you date Weiss, if I were open to it?"

Ruby closes her eyes, counting backwards from ten. Blake doesn't ask trap questions. Blake already said she doesn't care if Ruby likes Weiss. She's just curious. It's okay.

Blake waits her out, golden eyes patient and hand on Ruby's arm warm.

"If... if she wanted to, and you were okay with it..." Ruby can't help but search Blake's eyes. Her anxiety says Blake's going to leave her if she's honest. She tells it to shut up and chooses to trust. "Yeah. I'd do it."

Blake hums, they go back to their bad TV, and Ruby cuddles into her side.

"You should talk to Weiss about your crush."

They're laid out on Blake's bed, dozing in the sunlight. Ruby's adrenaline tries to spike, but she's comfortable and warm and Blake has had lots of time to be mad and she hasn't been.

"Mm, I dunno," Ruby pushes her hand in under Blake's shirt, seeking skin. "I don't wanna make it weird."

Blake kisses her temple. "She likes you. I think she'd date you, too."

Ruby sits up, frowning. "You said...?"

Gentle fingers cup her chin. "I said I didn't want an open relationship. I'm alright with you dating Weiss."

Ruby swallows. "You sure? I'm okay with just being friends. Really."

Blake nods. "I know. And I'm okay with you being something other than friends."

Ruby studies Blake's face, but she stays patient, gentle.

"I like Weiss." They've all hung out a few times since then, Blake and Weiss finding things to argue about. Ruby's figured out it's more about the challenge, and less about thinking the other one is wrong. "I can handle her dating my girlfriend."

Ruby studies her face for a little while longer, but all she sees is calmness. "Okay. I'll... talk to her."

"Good."

They doze in the sun, and Ruby knows she's the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
